Love Hurts
by Portia Malfoy
Summary: Percy and Penelope are nothing more and the end has come near. Will Percy and Penelope find love anew within each other?.[post Hogwarts for both PWPC].


**Love Hurts**

**A/N: **This is a rather strong one-shot, so just a word of warning: Heavy language, heavy words, and heavy situations. Please, don't leave reviews about how much you were disturbed or whatever. I really did warn you.

**----**

She was always so difficult when it came to compromising on a decision. She always had to have it _her_ way and nobody else's. She felt she was _always_ right, even when her opinion or theory was complete and utter unintelligent schemes. He saw her as the perfect girlfriend still, of course.

Though she wasn't able to compromise with him, he too was a bit harsh when it came to her making _her_ decisions. He never wanted her way nor did she want his. They were so alike it was almost repulsive to believe they had been together for nearly four years.

Four years.

That was a long time, and no one around them could see how it lasted. Most just thought their "disagreements" were only so small, a bit of a snogging session seemed to clear things right up. But that was hardly the truth. The "disagreements" were usually large, having to deal with serious issues.

Their relationship seemed always on the rocks, but some barrier along the rocks always seemed to keep them from toppling. She knew these rocks were probably quite jagged and things would get rough without him, which is why she always seemed to stay; never leaving him high and dry like she dreamt to.

He too believed that she stayed only because if they were apart things wouldn't be the same. Their nightly quarrels would leave a void if she left. They would fight loudly into the evening and fuck through the night. That's really what kept things good.

Hot and heavy fucks; nothing more and certainly nothing less.

They were not in love, nor were they ever close to being in love again. Sure things had started off nicely. They were Head Boy and Head Girl, in love and usually breaking the rules for a one-night compromise in the uninhabited hallways or empty rooms in the far upper towers. They seemed to always be the best at breaking the rules and not getting caught. They were the best. They believed it and each time they did share a night doing what they did best, loving each other at Hogwarts, they grew less and less excited.

That's when she fell out of love with him. They no longer shared an excitement. Everything seemed lost. All of their attractions grew dull, and nothing seemed to glimmer and stimulate anymore.

Though they had fallen out of love nearly two and half years ago, they stuck with each other. She afraid she'd have no stability in the world and he afraid he'd be alone the rest of his life. He had abandoned his family, grew closer to work, and found that the only way he'd have a nice fuck was with his girlfriend. His worst fear was coming home to an empty flat.

But she was always there, waiting for an old fight and a usual fuck.

There was no love between Percy and Penelope, nor was there attraction on a humanity level. It was always sexual and always money-wise. He had money, she had money; they stuck together, both longing for power. And the sex was never bad; it was always rough and sometimes loud. It was always exhilarating when they'd get notices from Land Lords asking them to keep things down. The noise they made usually sounded like fighting, which sometimes they did while fucking in the Living Room or kitchen, sometimes the bed, but only on special occasions.

No, their fights always seemed to carry into ripping of shirts, tossing of pants and skirts, a few thrusts of hunger into each other. They'd bite each others ears, shoulders, breast…They always found ways of aggression morphing into pleasure.

It was the same as usual when Percy had arrived home on a much normal evening, awaiting his girlfriend to say something so they could go at it. These days, with the War waging on, she seemed intolerable against Percy secrecy about what was going on at the Ministry. Percy's answers were always the same.

"Nothing I can release to the public." It was always followed by a: "But I'm your girlfriend!"

Things never seemed to change.

But tonight was different. When he entered the flat, it was dark and he could see light in the bedroom. She was awake, most likely reading. Bored of her working life most likely.

Percy put his robe on the Robe Hanger, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Tea Penelope?" he asked loudly as he put the pot on the stove and waved his wand making the water magically boil.

"Mhmm." He heard as she entered the kitchen. Her usually soft features had changed in the last months. She seemed fragile. She looked awful, though Percy never commented on it.

"Are you alright dear?" He asked, pouring her a cup and handing it to her. She sat at the table and continued to add cream and sugar to her cup.

"Of course, and you?" She asked idly stirring her tea. He answered with the usual, "Work is rough, but that's what you get when you work with the Minister of Magic."

She nodded as if she cared, and let her tea cool as she folded her hands on the table. Percy noticed that the usual roll of the eyes never took place when he mentioned work. She seemed dead.

"Are you honestly okay?" He asked, turning to sit at the table across from her.

"Yes I'm fine!" She blurted out, making the silence form earlier seem so much deader.

Percy closed his eyes and looked at her. She didn't move her eyes from her tea. She just stared at her cup in silence. He could've sworn tears formed behind her brown eyes, but the look was gone when she blinked and met eye contact with him.

"Percy, I think we need to talk." She said, a serious glare penetrating Percy's face. "It's about…us. I think we need to-"

"No, I know what you are going to say and I beg you to please don't say it. Penelope, it was years ago that we agreed love and compassion was no longer apart of our relationship, but I plead that our case is anything but over."

"Our case? Is that what we are? Some 'case'…Percy; do you realize how unhappy I am? Do you not care how I feel? I've been waiting for years now for things to be different, and they've stayed exactly the same." She said sharply. Percy cringed at his earlier statement ricocheted back at him.

"Penelope I didn't mean it like that." Yes he did.

"Percy you are nothing more than a fuck with money. The fact I have money reassures me the only thing you are is a-"

"A what Penelope? A fuck? I thought you were more than just a whore…"

"A whore? The hell I care you bloody arse!" She grabbed her tea and sent it flying across the room shattering on the wall. Percy felt his face go red and his ears blaze as he stood slowly.

Penelope was already walking to the bedroom appearing with two suitcases and her coat in hand. She appeared to be leaving him. _For good?_

"Penelope, wait." Percy said walking towards her. She drew her wand.

"You know I'm good for it. Don't you dare try to pull me into some mindless fuck." Percy felt the sharpness of her voice pierce his ears. She hated him. But he was used to be hated by people he knew well.

"Penny…you know this isn't what you want." Percy reached out and grabbed her wand, pushing it down. Penelope lowered her head and began to cry. "This isn't what you want." He repeated and pushed his body against her. The suitcase in her wand-free hand dropped and he felt her hand move to his chest.

She whimpered as he grabbed her coat from her arms and threw it on the settee. She let silent tears go down her face as he pulled his own shirt off, while she stood there. He then moved for her light sweater and pulled it off from her arms. He then moved to the light tank she wore under it and pulled it from over her head. She stood half naked and crying.

They weren't fighting, but Percy got a new high from being in control. Penelope wasn't fighting back. She was compromising to his indiscretion.

He didn't remember how it had happened but they stood in the middle of the settee room naked, Percy kissing her neck and shoulders while she stood silently as tears formed around her round brown eyes.

"Come now…" Percy voiced as he pushed her onto the settee, placing her down and laying on top of her. "Don't be this way." She closed her eyes expecting something brutal, harsh, and demoralizing; but nothing. She opened her eyes again, he brown and hurt tearful eyes to see Percy, the man she hated with a passion, looking down at her with nothing but a look of sincerity on his face.

"Percy, I…I don't want just this all my life. I want more…" It was strange. They had been in this sort of state so many times, but each time both had wanted just sex. A good night of heated sex, but tonight was different. Penelope wanted love and Percy wanted…_what does he want?_

"I would say the same…something like 'I agree', but Penelope…why would you believe me?" He smiled inwardly. "I can only say we must be doing something right if we've been together for 4 years, 2 of them unhappy. Both of us were free to leave, there is nothing holding either of us back; there is no blackmail nor some hanging promise…there is something Penelope under the surface. It's not clear, but it is there." Percy held his breath and looked towards the door. "When I saw you with your bags and your were bold enough to leave…to draw your wand," he smiled, "I couldn't help but think of what would become of me if you left."

Percy looked back to Penelope, whose tears had dried and a calm look settled on her face. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, shadows cast over her body making the illusion that she was being swallowed by black velvet…she was so marvelous to look at.

"Penelope I don't want you to leave. It may sound," He searched for the words while biting his bottom lip, "strange, but Penelope I didn't realize how much I loved you till the moment I saw you willing to leave me. I can't have you leave me."

Penelope felt him lift his body off of hers and the cool air filled the heated places his body once gave warmth. She sat up grabbed her pants and tank, pulling them on quickly. She found her light sweater and stood.

She felt her world grow brighter as she gathered the courage to say what she meant to say all along.

"Percy, I loved you 4 years ago…and for some reason I gave myself every reason to love you yesterday, but all the reasons in the world have been used. I don't love you any more. I don't think I will ever love you again. I'm sorry Percy, but I have to leave you." Penelope slipped her sweater on, grabbed her coat, wand, and suitcases and walked towards the door. She was in the hallway, the door still wide open. Percy stood in the moonlight, naked and pale.

"You're breaking my heart Penelope." He spoke, the words barely escaping his mouth.

Penelope didn't turn, but only spoke.

"It hurts doesn't it?" She moved forward, turning to disapparate. "You now know the feeling." And with that she was gone, leaving Percy Weasley forever heartbroken.

**-Fin-**

©2005, Victoria Lopez

This is a Fiction based on the series of novels, Harry Potter- all characters belong to Ms. J.K.Rowling


End file.
